New Beginings
by destinyxtwilight
Summary: The feudal era is in danger when someone finds out Kagome's secret! What will become of the earths past, and its future?
1. New Beginings

Kagome sat nervously in her seat, tapping her pencil and biting at her nails awaiting the test. _Leave it to Inu Yasha to get me back the day of the test!_ Kagome furiously thought. _I had no time to study, and now I'm going to fail! Might as well tell grandpa to tell everyone I'm in a coma while I live in the Feudal era...._ Kagome trailed off in shrouded thoughts until the principal burst through the door with a merry look on his face.  
  
"Great news class, we have a new student, Akiko Minoru. Come in Akiko!" Squealed the principal, he was almost trying too hard to welcome the girl. He gestured Akiko to come in, and a girl with flowing dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that seemed to look into your soul. She blushed and shyly said:  
  
"Hello, my name is Akiko, I moved here from Hiroshima." She quickly bowed so no one could see how red her face got from standing in front of the class for her public embarrassment.  
  
The Principal quickly jumped in and asked if anyone wanted to show her around the school. Kagome almost knocked her chair over asking if she could show Akiko the school. A bit frightened from Kagome's enthusiasm, the principal nodded in agreement. Kagome jumped up and grabbed Akiko's hand and ran out of the class, leaving everyone in the dust.  
  
Kagome took as long as possible, showing Akiko the whole school, from watching the boys on the track team run by many times, to her brothers art class, busying themselves finger-painting. Nearing the end Kagome smiled sweetly at her new friend and thought _I can't believe she actually sat through my boring lectures! If I was her I would've run away!_ Though the two girls got along well Kagome sensed something strange about Akiko, not like a 'This girl is too quiet' weird, but a 'Mystical power' weird. That was pushed to the back of her mind behind her feelings for Inu Yasha and the fact she missed him A LOT, and the fact Hojo was coming to ask her out for the millionth time.  
  
"Kagome!" Hojo called out after her, "Kagome wait up!" He reached Kagome and Akiko and gasped for breath. "Hey Kagome, if you're not doing anything this weekend, do you want to, you know, catch a movie?" He stuttered. Kagome was skimming through her mind looking for one more excuse.  
  
"Sorry Hojo, I can't, I'm going to visit my grandma in... um.... another city." Kagome quickly said, all along in her head a voice was whispering _'buy it buy it buy it pleaseee!'_ Hojo looked away with a look of disappointment and turned back with a hurt smile and said he understood.  
  
Kagome finished her tour as the bell rang for dismissal. "Woohoo! No class today!" Both Kagome and Akiko shouted and danced until they realized what the other said, they stopped and the giggled. "Hey Akiko, I'll see you Monday right?" Kagome asked, Akiko nodded and they both started off home. I hope I'll make it home though... Kagome thought.  
  
Akiko reached her new house and did a cartwheel across the lawn joyfully shouting "I can't believe I made a new friend already!" While she was in mid-air Akiko realized that she had one of Kagome's books. She looked inside the book and found Kagome's address. "I guess I should return it..." Akiko ran inside and grabbed a map. "Oooo! Her house is within walking distance!" Akiko took Kagome's book and ran off to find her.  
  
Akiko reached Kagome's house in no-time, but Kagome was walking towards an old shack with a huge bag full of... well everything. "Kagome wait!" Akiko shouted, but Kagome continued to walk towards the shed, Akiko ran after her. By the time Akiko reached it, Kagome was gone, not even a clue to where she was, only a well stood inside.  
  
Akiko walked inside and was drawn to the well; she looked in it and saw nothing. A breeze began to blow out of the well, Akiko backed up. The wind started to draw her nearer with a stronger pull until Akiko fell in! A silver light surrounded her as she fell down, deeper and deeper into the well.  



	2. Behind Grey Eyes

Akiko awoke in the forest, with her head lying against a vine covered well. A sharp pain stung her side, but quickly faded away.  
  
"Hello?" She yelled over and over, but no one answered her cries. There were voices to the far west, _Might as well go, nothing else to do_ Akiko thought. She began to walk, but as she stood an urge to run came over her. Must've been from sleeping to long..., Akiko began to run, trees wisped by her, like a smeared painting.  
  
Akiko reached a stretch of land with literally squares of water, separated by patches of land. A deep-pitched gong sounded and screams filled the air, _Trouble... cool_ Akiko thought, she ran faster and faster towards the village until she came to a gate. She stepped in the village, but no one was in the roads.  
  
"Ye shall not be harming the young ones!" Screeched an old woman aiming her bow and arrow at Akiko's heart.  
  
"Oh way cool! A pirate!!" Akiko said in amazement. "Must've wandered into the county fair!" The old woman was staring at her with deep consideration, but soon continued on with the fight.  
  
"You are no normal demon, but no matter, ye shall not enter, demon, be gone!" Howled the woman firing arrows at Akiko¸ who stumbled down the hill into the water. The village shrieked with laughter at a 'demon' getting defeated so easily. Still clutching Kagome's book, Akiko began to cry,  
  
"This is terrible! I just want to go home!" Akiko began to open her eyes, gazing into the rippling water, her hair was streaked with blue and silver, her ears were pointed, and she had claws, instead of nails, and her eyes were a greyish color. She just sobbed harder.  
  
"How could someone as pathetic as you be a demon?" Yelled out a voice, Akiko looked up and a boy with silver hair, dog ears, and red parachute pants. "Seriously!" He began to feel full of himself and continued to boast on how good he was and how Akiko was not.  
  
"Oh shut your mouth! SIT!" Yelled and familiar, and friendly voice. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked, Akiko began smiling again and jumped up to give Kagome a hug.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Yelled the silver-haired boy. He took out a giant sword and sliced at her arm. Causing Akiko to fall to the ground, landing, again, in the water. She quickly stood up and raised her hands in the air:  
  
"You... Little!" A streak of Lightning came out of the sky and toasted the dog boy. Every one was cracking up. Kagome, a little boy with a bushy tail, a woman with a giant boomerang, and a monk.  
  
The monk casually walked towards her and politely took Akiko's hand, "Fair maiden, will you bear my children?" Akiko blushed and was completely baffled on what to say when the woman with a boomerang came and smacked him on the head.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "Don't mind Miroku, he says that to _everyone_, by the way, my name is Sango, and that's Inu Yasha." Pointing towards the toasted Inu, "And you already seem familiar with Kagome."  
  
"At least you stopped attacking me, anyways, my name is Akiko Minoru. I don't quite know where I am... but at least have people I can rely on." Akiko smiled at Sango, who already seemed sisterly. Sango and Kagome began to lead Akiko up towards the village, explaining everything that has been going on, and that Kaede might be able to help.  
  
Upon reaching the village, more arrows flew past Akiko's head, "Nay shall this demon pass the trust of Lady Kagome and Lady Sango!" Screeched the pirate woman, she continued firing arrows until Sango and Kagome stepped in the way pleading her to stop. The firing ceased, but Kaede still had the look of distrust in her eye. 


	3. Thunder Arrows

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Akiko, Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, Kilala and Sango sat around a glowing fire, discussing the strange past, Miroku wasn't paying attention, to Kaede any ways, and he was more interested in trying to grope Sango anyways. Inu Yasha was still angry at Akiko and was pouting in the corner, while Shippo and Kilala were sleeping next to the fire. Sango, Kagome and Akiko listened to Kaede's wisdom.  
  
"I didn't always look like this... I didn't even know I had demon in me." Explained Akiko, looking towards the ground, then back up to Kaede. Kaede nodded her head and considered this statement.  
  
"The Demon energy floating through the air must be what's causing your change. When you get back to your time, you should change back." Kaede nodded again at her statement. "But the real question is, what demons did you originate from, it'll be dangerous if your powers are uncontrolled. You saw what happened to Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha looked away with an irritated look on his face,  
  
"You should go back to your own time kid; you're useless if you can't control your powers." He switched his look to smug and waited for Akiko to start crying again; Inu Yasha enjoyed seeing Akiko in emotional pain.  
  
"It's Not My fault you conduct electricity." Akiko said with a completely innocent look on her face. Inu Yasha seemed surprised at this and he jumped up and gestured for her to fight. "Bring it on Parachute boy!" Akiko bellowed and got in her fighting stance.  
  
"SIT!" Inu Yasha Thudded hard to the ground and was lying on the floor. "Inu Yasha you're so heartless sometimes, can't you see she's confused?" Kagome yelled, Akiko just sat behind Kagome with a smile on her face while Inu went back to pouting in the corner. Kilala opened her eyes and started meowing at the door consistently. Sango walked over to Kilala and picked her up, petting Kilala to calm her down.  
  
Screams echoed outside the door and the ground began to shake, everyone ran outside and got ready for battle. Inu Yasha pulled out his sword, Sango readied her boomerang, Miroku held the beads in his hands ready to pull them off, and Kagome pulled out an arrow. A crack in the ground began spreading down the middle of the dirt road and stopped at Akiko's feet. Everything seemed to stop, the birds no longer crowed, the towns people no longer screamed, everyone just watched.  
  
The ground shook harder than before and the crack began to open, it was a bottomless pit, seeming to reach into the pits of the underworld. Fire began to spew from the pit as countless, hideous demons flew out, truly from the gates of hell. Inu Yasha jumped into the air and sliced the demons in two with his Tetsusaiga, while Sango threw her boomerang into the mass of demons and Miroku sucked them into the vortex in his hand.  
  
The demons halted and began to retreat, back into the flaming pit.  
  
"Yea, you better run!" Inu Yasha spat, feeling full of himself. He turned his back heading towards his corner when the demons busted back out of the pit, forming into a giant snake monster. It was a bloody red with blackish- greenish diamonds on its back and spikes leading down its sides. It rose higher and higher into the air, hissing and spitting acid-like poison that burnt anything it touched to the ground. Kagome and Akiko screamed while Sango hurled her boomerang at the monster, but it ricocheted off the snake's tough skin. Miroku was in danger of his hand being split if he used the portal, and the only thing near powerful enough to hurt the monster was Inu Yasha's sword, or Kagome's arrows.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped into the air flinging the Tetsusaiga's power at the snake, but they barely penetrated its skin. The snake spat masses of lime green acid at Inu Yasha, who could barely dodge the poison. Kagome's eyes were fixed on the mid-section of the beast. She could barely sense a jewel shard through the iron-like exterior of the snake. Inu Yasha kept slicing at the snake, but nothing worked.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you're futile attempts aren't good enough to defeat this monster?" Came a chilling voice. A man with long wavy-raven colored hair waltzed out of the shadows. He gave Inu Yasha a last cold glare, the snapped his fingers. The snake dove back into the pit and burst out of the ground where Inu Yasha was standing. It took Inu Yasha in its mouth and began to crush him.  
  
"Blades of blood!" Inu Yasha screamed. The snake immediately let go and screeched in pain. It fell to the ground, twisting and turning in throbbing pain. Kagome picked up her bow drew back three arrows. The ends began to glow with a glowing pink light as they flew. One went strait into the snake's mouth, the other two glided into the distance. The Snake shrieked in its inevitable pain. The whole thing stopped, and grew limp, resting on the ground.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Said the man with wavy hair in a tone of disappointment, "I didn't know you need a human to take care of your work." He chuckled, obviously intimidating Inu Yasha.  
  
"At least I don't need a snake that CAN be beaten by a human to do my dirty work, Naraku!" Hollered Inu Yasha, who unsheathed his sword and charged at Naraku. Naraku easily dodged and appeared at the Snakes side. He reached in and pulled out the glowing Shikon jewel.  
  
"Kagome..." Whispered Akiko to Kagome, "I don't really get it but shoot another arrow at his arm." Kagome nodded and drew back another arrow, the tip began to glow pink, and it was speeding towards Naraku's arm. Thunder bellowed through the blackening sky, and a bolt of lightning hit the arrow. The whole arrow began to glow a soft purple and hit Naraku straight in the arm. He screamed in pain as the arrow both burnt him and shocked him. He dropped the jewel onto the ground and a piece chipped off, rolling down the hill into the water below.  
  
"This isn't over!" Naraku spat, grabbing the jewel, and fading back into the shadows. Again, everything was still, now birds crowed, no one was talking, and the river even seemed to stand still.  
  
"That was... AMAZING!" Sango cheered, she ran up to Kagome and Akiko, hugging the both. Shippo joined the group hug, and Kilala mewed. Inu Yasha, still not fond of cheeriness, turned up his nose at the option of a hug. Everyone split apart and were all talking at the same time on how cool that fight was. Miroku, again, casually walked up to Akiko and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I was right about you, your soul is pure." Miroku said which was followed by a slap from Akiko. All the girls glared at him, and Shippo held his head in his hands.  
  
"He's always like this isn't he?" Akiko asked Kagome and Sango. Both nodded. While Inu Yasha continued to pout, Shippo began to scald Miroku about being perverted, and Kaede just smiled at Akiko.  
  
_I was wrong about ye, little demon child, ye shall not be forgotten._


End file.
